Back To Normal: Quest For The Cap Manga Rough Screenplay
by Lemonly Sweet
Summary: As the title sugests. Vaati finally is reverted from his bat form to his human form. But how will Blitz take this? ((I don't own Legend Of Zelda. I only own Blitz and Clair belongs to my sister))


**This was an old rough draft for a manga I was writing so it ended up diffrent then this in the final project. You can read on **** . ****. For now, enjoy this unfinished script.**

Clair and Blitz, Blitz carrying Vaati on her head, entered the temple of time. Clair slowly pulled the spell book out of her bag and thumbed through it.

"Okay Vaati, let's see what this says," she began, straitening her lilac hair bobble. The small bat hopped off Blitz's head and sat in front of the young princess of Termina.

"It says that once you step on the platform and the song of the purification is sung, you will be restored to your normal form."

Blitz sighed.

"I can't believe after all this time we spent on this adventure, I've never seen your real form."

"Well, then I guess it's your lucky day," the wind mage said, rolling his eye. Something horrible then occurred to him as Clair picked him up.

"Um, pink hair?"

Clair looked down at him.

"Yes, Vaati?"

He blushed and turned away from the girl.

"When I turn back to normal…will…."

Clair raised an eyebrow.

"Will I be….naked?"

Clair once silent for a long time. Soon, she smiled sweetly.

"Don't be silly," she said, patting his head.

Vaati sighed with relief.

"Of course you will."

Vaati's eye widened.

"WHAT?!"

Clair shrugged.

"Well, when you were beaten by Link and you shrunk, your clothing fell off. It's only common sense."

Vaati blushed even harder.

"W-well that's stupid!"

Clair rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any less embarrassed, we promise not to look."

Vaati cussed under his breath as the princess of Termina placed him on the platform. Both her and Blitz then turned their backs to him as Clair set the book back in her bag.

"Take it away Clair," Blitz said.

Clair nodded and begun to sing.

Soon, a glowing light appeared behind them.

Blitz stood there, thinking to herself.

'I can't believe after all this time we spent on this adventure, it's finally over. Vaati will be restored to his original form, and I'll go back to being a homeless girl looking for a new life.'

Blitz couldn't take it anymore. She had to see the true face of the person that had been by her side this entire time.

Blitz turned around slowly to face the wind mage. She gasped.

A scrawny boy of about 17 stood on the platform. His hair was waist length and was lavender, with bangs that covered his right eye. His eyes were crimson, and piecing. There was a small scar shaped like a T under his left eye. His nails were slightly sharp like claws. She couldn't help but find him sort of attractive.

Vaati blushed and glared at her.

"What part don't look don't you understand, you moron?!"

Blitz's face reddened and she shut her eyes tight. She undid her cloak and tossed it toward Vaati, who picked it up off the ground and wrapped it around himself.

He sighed.

"You can look now."

Blitz opened her eyes and Clair turned around.

"It worked," Clair said, smiling.

Vaati rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now can we go back and get me some clothes."

Clair nodded and used her magic to teleport the three of them back.

…

Blitz sat down on the bed, tapping her fingers on her lap and blushing.

Vaati, now dressed in a dark violet long sleeved V-necked shirt and black pants, leaned back in a chair, staring at the ceiling.

Clair was in the other room, studying her magic book, so the both Vaati and Blitz stayed in her bedroom, awkward silence filling the room.

"Sooo…" Vaati said, stopping the silence.

"Yeah?" Blitz answered.

"Have you gotten the image outta your head?"

Blitz blinked.

"What?"

Vaati hit her in the head with a nearby alarm clock.

"You know what! I told you not look back at the temple."

"Oh, right…" Blitz muttered, her face turning red.

"Why did you turn around, anyway?"

"I-I just couldn't wait to see the face of the person I traveled with all this time…"

Vaati's face turned red.

"Blitz?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Do…you care about me?"

Blitz looked up, her heart beating.

"Well…I…"

She smiled.

"I guess I do…"

Vaati stared at her as his heart sped, too. Blitz was beautiful, and she had helped him turn back to normal.

He shook his head turned his back to her.

"Well, I really don't understand why. After all, I'm a mage. I'm a dark creature."

"So?" Blitz said.

"You're still a person. You shouldn't be treated any different."

Vaati blinked. Had she really just said that?

He stood up and walked outside.

"Then you don't know anything."

And with that, he slammed the door.


End file.
